Out of My Mind
by Scardie Kat
Summary: Bobby's daughter returns with more secrets than she's ever kept before. With the help of a guardian angel and the support of her patch work family, Aimee tries to tie up her unraveling life... minor DEAN/OC, minor CASTIEL/OC ***UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's comes another Supernatural Fic!! Let me know what you think, it's like most of my other ones...sorta**

**_Out of My Mind_**

Aimee pulled off the road and drove up the dirt path of Singer's Salvage. She hadn't been back in years, but now seemed like as good a time as any. In what seemed like the final days of Earth itself, she thought it was time to head home. A year ago she had the same thoughts, but never made it out of North Carolina. The Apocalypse sacred the shit out of her and anything that was associated with it was best kept at a distance. She never realized that keeping to that plan meant she would probably never have a chance to see her family again. It took a visit from a guardian angel to put a stop to all thoughts of her former life.

In North Carolina, Aimee had normal. She rented a little house only twenty minutes from the coast. There was a man that loved her and all the kinks in her armor. There was a diploma hanging on her wall and a paycheck deposited in her humble bank account every two weeks. She had a life that was full of stability. But there was always something in the back of her mind, nagging for her to give it a second thought. That little voice, along with millions more had been the needle that broke her strength and sent her crawling back home.

Aimee pulled her beat up truck, the one her dad had given her when she turned eighteen, to a stop in front of the porch. It was easy to see him sitting with his nose in a book from the front window. Her heart swelled as if it would burst just at the sight of him. Taking in his battered and beaten image, she knew there was no way she could turn around now. It was selfishness that got the best of her before, and now the only thing keeping her from her loving dad were two doors; one of metal one of wood.

"Daddy," Aimee called like a little lost girl. She weaved through the cluttered halls until she found him coming out of his library. "You've really let this place go."

"Aimee, is that you?" Bobby asked, taking in the sight of the woman in front of him. "Where the hell have you been, girl?"

"North Carolina. I had a house, job, a dog." She shrugged, leaning down to hug the man confined to the wheelchair. Tears stung her eyes, but she kept them locked inside.

"It's good to see you, baby girl." He said in the same raspy voice she'd always associated with her dad. "I've really missed you around here."

"Heard you've had one hell of a year, not to mention the past four, I guess the Winchester's really know how to start a party." She laughed with little humor.

"You know those boys never had an easy day in their lives." Bobby said, backing into the library once again. Aimee took a few steps stopping in the door frame.

"I'm sorry I didn't come when you got hurt. I should have been there." She let a few droplets of salty water fall over her lashes. On the drive over she'd promised herself not to let this happen. She couldn't have done anything even if she was with them.

"There was nothing you could have done, Aim. To be honest I'm glad you haven't been in the middle of this mess. It was easier for me image you safe when you were away."

Aimee felt her throat close up, there was so much she wanted to say to the aged man in front of her, but her tongue refused to move and form the words. She was frozen in place, almost awe at the man that had given so much and received nothing in return. Something in the back of her mind clicked, making her venture here change from one in search of information to one seeking only comfort. Every selfish thing she'd done since she was a child suddenly felt like the cause of his injury.

"Have you eaten?" She managed to ask, turning in the direction of the kitchen and taking the time to wipe her leaking blue orbs.

"There's not much there, but I could eat."

"I'll go to the store later, buy some more food and anything else we might need."

"You plan on staying long?" Aimee stopped moving, staring into the cold fridge. She had the answer on the tip of her tongue, but she wasn't sure if it was still valid.

"If that's okay with you," she turned with worried eyes to face her father.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." He joked. Leave it to Bobby Singer to hide his elation at seeing his daughter for the first time in well over five years.

Aimee spent the rest of the night cooking and cleaning. Using her newly acquired domestic abilities to put the home she once saw with no more than a fleck of dust, to it's original splendor. She watched her dad out of the corner of her eye, flipping though book after book. After the hours spent cleaning, there was nowhere left to go but in the library. In there he kept his most prized possessions: pictures of her, her mother, the family. She was amazed at how even in this room it looked at though nothing had been touched but the books.

Her fingers came to rest on a small tarnished silver frame. It was like looking through a magic mirror, transporting her back to the second grade. Her light brunette hair pulled into two floppy pigtails, trying her best to curtsy in an Easter dress her mother had made for her. In the back ground she could just barely make out the old tire swing he'd put up for her. A smile graced her lips as she thought about how she immediately ran to the swing after this snapshot and subsequently went on to ruin her dress and knees in a matter of seconds.

"That's my favorite." His voice pulled her back to the present.

"I nearly killed myself on that tire every time I got on it. God, I loved you so much for that."

"You look like her there."

"Don't say that," Aimee shook her head replacing the picture on the mantle. "I'm going to get my stuff out of the truck, and bring Mattie in, if that's okay?"

"Sure, I miss having a dog around here."

"Do I even want to know what happened to Rumsfeld?"

"It's probably better if you don't."

It was nearly two in the morning when Aimee forced herself to venture up the stairs and into her old room. Her little matted mutt, hot on her heels. The room was stuffy, probably not being opened since she was last in it. She was thankful for the breeze that was able to flow through the window, airing out the room quickly. The curtains were still a dusty pink and lace, along with the wall paper that would be any ten year old girl's dream room.

Aimee supposed it would have been difficult for him to change her room. She had said she'd visit, but that had only happened once or twice. She was getting close to twenty-seven years old and she'd left when she was eighteen. She blamed the life he'd chosen to live after what happened to her mother, but she couldn't put all of it on him alone.

"I could really use your help," she whispered into her hands as she sat on the unmade bed. "Please, I can't do this alone."

At the sound of Mattie scurrying under the bed, Aimee lifted her head out of her hands and searched for the only person she'd spoken to in months. Her puffy, red eyes fell on his stiff frame in the corner of her room. "I shouldn't be here."

"You promised to help me. It is your fault that I'm here, in every literal sense of that statement." She choked on sobs, letting tears fall freely creating black paths down her cheeks. "What am I supposed to do, Castiel?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel moved from the shadows and cautiously took a seat next to her. His eyes momentarily fell on the paw inching out from under the bed. Aimee glanced in his direction and let out a little laugh.

"He won't bite." She said, receiving a confused look from the angel. "At least not again."

"This was what you wanted to do?" He asked, beginning to doubt her decision.

"He's in a wheelchair. The image I always carried with me was the same burly, flannel clad, salvager from when I left. Bobby Singer was the best father I could have asked for and a hell of a lot better than yours." She said with a little bite to her voice.

"Aimee," frustration was evident in his voice, but he chose not to continue.

"I'll call the boys tomorrow. This feels like I've stepped into a nightmare. Most of my memories of this place have turned into just that. It's different when it becomes a reality."

"There could be worse things than coming home." He reassured her, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Squeezing her eyes shut, a new flood of hot, salty tears ran down her face. She tilted her head to the side, laying her chin on the back of his palm, and in a flash he was gone.

Aimee woke the next morning to a splitting head ache and the smell of grease wafting through the house. Mattie scurried from his balled up position at her feet to scratching at the door. She got dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a messy bun before bouncing down the stairs in an effort to wake her body up. From the sound of the conversation there were more people than just her father home.

"Bobby's whose truck is that?" She heard a familiar voice ask, choosing to stay hidden half way down the stairs.

"I thought you got rid of that POS car years ago." Dean asked, coming into view from the kitchen with a piece of greasy bacon dangling from his lips. "There was a time I had to drive that thing around and let me tell you that wasn't fun."

"That's a good truck, rebuilt most of it myself." Bobby defended, and Aimee filled with pride at the amount of care she put into it.

Before she could stop him, Mattie ran down the stairs with ears flopping. She decided it was as good a time as any to make her presence known. The sight of her making both Winchester men gape at her appearance, so different from the gangly eighteen year old they had embedded in their minds.

"Hey boys," she smiled, picking up her dog. "Save any for us?"

"Aimee?" Sam asked getting up from the couch he'd been sitting on. She bit back the large smile she felt threatening to split her face in two.

"Sammy," with a squeal she launched herself into her waiting arms. "I'm missed you."

"Well, if it isn't little Aimee all grown up." Dean drawled from behind the pair.

"Mr. Winchester you better watch what you say. My daddy may be in a wheelchair, but he can still beat you within an inch of your life." She joked, hugging the older brother. "Is it as good as you imagined?" She whispered into his ear, receiving a tighter squeeze as confirmation.

"That's enough," Bobby said wheeling closer to the pair.

"How about I finish this macho breakfast, minus the five gallons of grease?" Aimee offered, pushing out of Dean's arms and into the kitchen. "Pancakes anyone?"

"Only if you put those little faces on them like you used to." Dean said following her into the kitchen.

"Really? Aren't we all a little old to be eating food with faces?"

"Of course not, it's the Apocalypse we have to live every moment to the fullest."

"Well in that case, I'll make chocolate chips pancakes with faces."

The boys went straight to business after eating. Aimee found herself left cleaning the dishes, feeding what little was left to her little puppy. She stayed out of their way, listening like a fly on the wall. There was nothing she could do to help them, anyway. Michael versus Lucifer was way out of her pay grade.

She ventured out to the tattered tire swing, her dad never took down. Testing its strength first, she slid her legs through the hole and began to gently rocking herself back and forth. She found her thoughts running to darker places. The voices in her head drawing her in like they loved to do when she wasn't keeping herself busy.

"I thought you weren't going to listening anymore?" Her head swiveled around until it fell on the man in the pale trench coat.

"In all fairness, it's compelling stuff. You're a hot topic."

"Are you going to tell them?" He asked with concern etched in every inch of his being.

"Why's it so important? It could ruin everything I have, and those three men in there are the only family I know. Please, try to understand that this is actually difficult, choosing between humanity and perfection."

"Two days ago, you had your mind made up."

"I'm human." She said struggling to get out of the tire through her frustration. "Something you know nothing about. I have to think about them, and how what I do affects others as well as myself."

"Do you want to know what I think?" He asked, rolling his eyes at her outburst.

"Why not Cas, maybe you'll actually say something helpful for once."

"You're afraid of losing them, that I understand. But it's what you'll gain that frightens you the most. The memories you have are just blurry dreams from your childhood."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Aimee asked as she closed the space between them. "You're lonely." With that she began her winding walk through the damaged cars, stopping only as an afterthought. "Don't force this decision on me just because you need to know what I'll choose. Feign compassion if you have to. I know what it's like to be alone and believe me I'd wish that on no one."

She continued walking, forcing the voices and images into the back of her mind. Letting them in was easy, but every time she did it became harder to get rid of them. From a distance she saw the outline of the boys in the window, talking through another impossible theory on how to stop the destruction the world.

"Aimee," Castiel's voice stopped her from moving any closer to the house. "Take your time in deciding, because once you do there's no turning back."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a little sad no one's reviewed this yet. Anyway here's another chapter...**

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he knocked quietly on Aimee's bedroom door. He'd noticed she'd left the moment they started talking about the Apocalypse and she came back looking worse than when she left.

"I'm fine." She told him with a smile.

"You know, normally I would buy that line from you. Nobody's fine anymore." He said matter-of-factly as he leaned against her window sill across from her spot on the bed. "Aimee, you came back and Bobby's in a wheelchair, you're home has turned into headquarters, and there's potentially going to be a very bloody battle that could destroy everything we know."

"Wow that's all? Please, don't sugarcoat anything for me, Dean." She stared at him, face vacant of any emotion, as her words dripped with sarcasm.

He watched as she got up and began pacing the length of her room. For a moment he couldn't pinpoint a single feature that belonged to the girl he remembered. She should have been far enough away to not be affected by what was going on, yet she looked to be the sole survivor of a blood bath. The last thing he wanted was to bring her into their chaotic world.

"Aimee," he tried getting through to her. Pulling her out of her thoughts and back to this moment, but when words didn't work he stepped into her path letting her body collide against his.

"I'm scared," her voice was a whisper as she let his arms engulf her.

"It's okay. I promise nothing's going to happen to you."

"Remember when you used to visit?" She asked burying herself even closer against his body. "When you were hunting you'd call and we'd find somewhere close to meet up. Why was it we could talk for hours and not get bored of one another? It never made sense that we could actually be friends and not need something more."

"I won't lie, I did think about more." Dean told her honestly.

"I know you did, but not once did you try anything. Hell, I had to kiss you the first time."

"That was the last time we saw each other. You're probably the only girl I've kissed once and never gone any farther with."

"Do you believe in soul mates?" At this she pulled away to watch his expression, wanting to make sure he wasn't lying to her.

"Soul mates? Like cupid stuff?"

"Sure, just two people who are destined to be together for the sake of being together. It's not lust or obsession, it's like contentment, familiarity."

"Aim, you're starting to freak me out." He said pulling out of their embrace.

"Sorry," she said running a hand over her face and through her hair. "I feel like crap, this headache." She tried laughing it off.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me something?"

"I'm fine, Dean."

Aimee left him upstairs, moving quickly into the library and taking a seat next to her father. She leaned on his armrest, letting him wrap an arm around her. She saw Dean come in after her, but chose to ignore him. She had wanted to ask him those questions and have him take them seriously, but the subject was too deep. They had been friend since the day they met, labeling what they were could damage everything they had.

"He likes you," Aimee said as she smiled at Sam sitting with her puppy in his lap. "You're lucky he doesn't like most guys. He bit a friend of mine the first time they met."

"I'll taking licking over biting any day."

"That's if you can deal with the dog breath."

She felt her father's hand smooth over her hair in a comforting touch she'd longed for through their years apart. He knew she wasn't herself, since arriving she's barely spent anytime just sitting. A father's intuition knew she was hiding things from him, but he couldn't find the words to ask her. Aimee was a child with very few secrets, but coming home met bringing an entire life he knew nothing about. Aimee was the only thing he still held on to, without her he'd probably given up home years ago.

In the time she sat in the cluttered room, comforted by her father's touch, Aimee had fallen into a deep sleep. She made a habit of never allowing herself to slip so far into unconsciousness, not knowing what would be there waiting for her. The path was always full of lies and memories of her mother baking in the summer sending a smell of apple through the house. Aimee found herself surrounded by warm sunshine and laughter. It was a paradise she longed to see again, but just as she thought it possible waves of sadness and loneliness would drown her.

It was the images she'd repressed for so long they were nothing but jumbled sound bites with murky flashes. There was happiness buried deep within them, but just out of reach that she felt like she was losing everything all over again. The voices would coax her in with their promises of forgiveness and love, only to drop her further into nightmares.

"Aimee," they would call to her with outstretched arms.

"Aimee," her mother's voice would cry just before a shot rang out.

"Aimee," his hot whisper fell on her neck.

"Aimee, wake up." Dean shook her violently, trying his best not to hurt her. "Wake up, damn it."

"Stop it!"

Her arms struggled to push him away from her. She opened her eyes and found herself back in her bedroom, two pairs of eyes locked on her. The sky was dark outside indicating she'd been asleep for far too long, another thing she avoided. This time she'd let them too far in and it was going to be hell getting them back out. She forced herself against the headboard and out of their reach. Running a hand through her damp hair, Aimee felt her heart racing.

"I'm sorry," she apologized knowing nothing else to say.

"What was that about?" Sam leaned again the door frame, looking absolutely terrified to be in the room with her. Aimee covered her eyes, forcing back the cries she wanted to let out so badly.

"Nightmare, can you blame me? The end of the world is right around the corner."

"Aim, you were screaming. You scared Bobby to death."

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want. I've seen some scary shit and it tends to stick in my mind, okay. All my life I've had nightmares."

"Not like that," Dean cut in. Her eyes shot to him, knowing he'd know probably better than anyone else.

"What'd I say?" She asked, pulling her knees into her chest. The brother's shared a look, before taking a seat on either side of the bed. Aimee noticed their apprehension and worried just how much she'd let escape.

**Please Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You were calling out for your mom, and then a lot of get away from me and stop it. Whatever's going on in that head of yours isn't about what's going on now. You're dreaming about her again." Dean said, trying to keep hold her gaze.

"Isn't it natural for a child to dream about a dead mother?" She asked looking at both of them for conformation. "Both of you were young, but I was there when it happened."

"Aimee, she was possessed, there was nothing you could have done."

"A year after that I started hearing them again. She told me they were my guardian angels, watching out for me."

"Hearing who again?" Sam asked concern etched across his face. Aimee turned away from them, staring out into the darkness beyond her window.

"Voices, when I was little they were just imaginary friends. But within the last year or so, they're so much more than that." She felt the tears roll down her face. "I'm never alone, yet completely isolated."

"Aimee, do you know who they are?" She turned quickly to stare at both of them like it was the stupidest question ever asked.

"Of course, so do you."

The boys left her room, making the excuse that she needed time to relax. Bobby was waiting impatiently at the foot of the stairs, hating the fact that he couldn't be up there with his daughter at a time like this. Dean walked passed him, trying to figure out exactly what Aimee was trying to say. Sam on the other hand took a seat at the foot of the stairs. Bobby didn't know what had happened, but it had both the Winchester boys in worlds of their own.

"Damn it, tell me what happened." He finally said staring from one brother to the other. Sam opened his mouth, but closed it again. Dean on the other hand moved further through the house, finally stopping in front of the fire place. His hand rested on a picture of Aimee, Sam, and him as teenagers. He wished that was the girl that had come back, not the one withering away upstairs.

Aimee sat on her window sill, legs laid across the roof tiles. This was her favorite spot at a teenager, thinking it was her only escape if she needed one. In the corner her bags were packed, as she contemplated running away again. She could start over on the west coast this time, force everything that had happened to her back down.

"Are you alright?" She felt Castiel's warm breath on the nape of her neck. He never understood what personal boundaries were.

"I need you to keep this for me," she reached her hand behind her. His wrapped around hers and took the small box.

"Have you made a decision?"

"No, but if I have that I could make a rash one and I know it's safer with you." She turned, smiling weakly at him. Their matching blue eyes held each other's gaze for a moment. "I think they know, even if they don't I should tell them soon."

"Everyone will come looking for you soon."

"I know," she swung her legs back inside and moved towards the door. "Wish me luck?"

He stared at her, watching as her trembling hand rested on the door knob. In a few steps he was at her side, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good luck." Aimee kept her eyes closed until she knew he was gone.

"Aimee," she smiled at her father as she made her way down the stairs.

"I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

She let go of him and moved to sit on the edge of his desk. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she took in slow breaths. A hand fumbled with the necklace he'd given her after her mother died. It was the only thing she had left of the woman that raised her.

"Daddy, it was a miracle wasn't it? She wanted a baby so bad, and then nine months later there I was. I guess it never crossed your mind before because you didn't know about them. Remember those imaginary friends I had? They're real."

"Aimee what are you saying?" Bobby asked staring from the boys back to her.

"Think about Anna, Bobby. The timeline fits." Sam said looking up from his laptop. "Meteor spotted over South Dakota, nine months later she's born."

"It could have just been a coincidence. There are meteors all the time." Dean defended.

"Dad, you and mom weren't trying to have a baby. She always told me you weren't ready, I was her miracle."

"Bobby, tell them." Dean said, moving between the three. "Aimee's not an angel. She's your daughter. She raised more hell as a teenager than any other girl I've know. Tell her."

The older man didn't say anything just kept his eyes locked the daughter in front of him. It was making sense, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. The way Dean looked completely helpless, along with Aimee broke his heart. He knew Dean didn't want his closest friend to be one of them, but the evidence was almost too much to ignore.

"What about your grace?" Dean finally asked. "Just because you're tuned into Angel FM, doesn't only mean you're one of them."

"I don't have it anymore. Someone's taking care of it for me."

"This doesn't change anything." Sam finally spoke up. "I mean you're here, we can protect you. Castiel can put the symbols on her ribs like us and they won't be able to find her."

"He's right, this doesn't change anything. I'm not going to angel up or anything like that." She watched with hopeful eyes as Bobby finally jerked his head to the side, a sign that he wanted her to come to him. Like a little girl, she practically flung herself across him.

"You're still mine." He told her quietly.

"I always will be." She reassured.

In the glass of the window, she could see Dean's reflection. He seemed to be the only one not completely okay with the news. There was more she needed to tell him, but that was something she could do later. Their story was one that needed to be discussed in private. Publically they were one in the same; always looking for a good time. It was their brief periods spent alone that really mattered, and she could tell those were the memories unweaving in his mind. ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile!!! Here's another chapter, enjoy!!!**

Aimee walked outside to find Dean leaning against one of the various rusting cars in the salvage yard. She held two beers in her hand, hoping he'd take one as a peace offering. It wasn't long ago that they could tell each other anything. There was something between them that felt like home. They were safe when together, no secrets and no judging.

"Brought you a fresh one," she said holding out the bottle to him.

"Thanks," he said quietly before bringing the bottle to his lips.

She hopped on a car across from him, sipping from her own bottle. There weren't any words that could cut through their distance. Aimee felt like she was losing him more than anything else and when she thought about it, he was supposed to be her anchor.

"Dean, say something. I don't care what it is, just talk to me."

"An angel." She nodded waiting for more but getting nothing. He stared at her, but eventually turned his back to her and began heading to the house.

"Do you remember North Carolina?" She called out, stopping him. "We were living in our own little world."

_Aimee walked out of her house only to stop at the edge of her porch. The sleek black Impala parked across the street made her chest tighten. It took all of her power to force her legs to move her forward. She hadn't heard from Dean in nearly six months and was beginning to think the worst. As he leaned against the passenger door she felt like they had never been a part in the first place. _

"_Hey there, stranger." She called out as she reached the road. _

"_You busy?" _

"_Not anymore." Aimee had to bite back her smile as he opened the door for her. _

_After spending the day together, mostly showing him around, Aimee had invited Dean to stay with her tonight. She was just excited to have someone to really talk to. It had been so long since she was home and able to feel like herself. From the kitchen she watched as he put his feet up and turned on the TV. _

"_Make yourself at home," she said as she handed him a beer and a bowl of popcorn. _

"_You have a nice place. Aims."_

"_It's average. Nice and normal, exactly what I wanted." She said scooting closer into his side. "How long are you going to stay?"_

"_Probably only a day or so." He admitted putting an arm around her._

"_There's something I have to do tomorrow morning, you'll be okay on your own right?"_

"_I'm a big boy, Aimee."_

_Dean held Aimee in his arms that night, squeezing her a little tighter with each nightmare. As long as he'd known her, Aimee had never had a restful night of sleep. Being here with her was as normal as his life would ever get, and a part of him never wanted to leave. John would call in a few days with a new monster to hunt down, but until then he would spent as much time as possible with Aimee. _

"_Where are you going?" Dean asked with a smile. Aimee walked out of her bathroom with her hair in soft curls and a sun dress resting just below her knees. He'd never seen her wearing something so classy. _

"_I told you I have somewhere to be. You can join me if you like, but I know you'd hate it." _

"_Are all the other girls dressing like that?"_

"_Get dressed, I'll take you." _

_Aimee glanced to her side again, watching Dean squirm in the pew. She hadn't told him where they were going, only instructing him to wear the nicest pair of jeans he had and a button down shirt. She couldn't tell him why she'd suddenly decided to go to church, but it gave her a place she felt safe and strangely at home too. _

"_You're acting like a child." Aimee whispered, placing a hand on his shaking knee._

"_You're making a move on me in church?" _

"_No, I'm trying to calm you down. There's only ten minutes left." She moved closer, wrapping her arm around his. _

"_Aimee you're full of surprises aren't you." Dean asked as she led his back out the doors. She threaded her fingers through his as they made their way to his car. _

"_I wish you could stay longer." _

"_Me too," Dean said as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to her home. _

_Within days they had a routine, Aimee going to work and coming home to find him cleaning guns or watching TV. They would rotate cooking dinner and cleaning up afterwards, and every Sunday she'd force him to get up and head down to the chapel. For the first time in their lives they had a normal life._

"_Aimee, who's that man you've been bringing with you?" Mrs. Jacobson asked her as they made their way out of the church. Aimee smiled as she saw Dean a few feet ahead of her._

"_He's a childhood friend. We've been close all our lives." Aimee explained quickly before taking a few quick steps to catch up with Dean. _

"_Where were you?" Dean asked taking her hand on instinct. _

"_The town gossips are starting to hone in. I had to talk to Mrs. Jacobson." She moved a little closer, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. "Let's get home and out of these clothes."_

"_Really?" He asked with a smile breaking across his face._

"_Dean, we just left church. Wait at least thirty minutes before having dirty thoughts, you'll cramp up." She said sliding into the passenger seat. _

_Aimee walked out of her room and smiled as she saw Dean in the kitchen. It was his night to cook dinner and she sat at the table watching him. He tried to ignore her as best he could, but just knowing she was there was driving him crazy. Glancing over his shoulder, Aimee stared at him with her crystal blue eyes. She got up slowly and stood only inches away from him. For the first time Dean couldn't make a move, he didn't know if it was because Aimee was Bobby's daughter or the fact that she was probably the only true friend he had in the world. He could only stare at her, small and graceful as she stood in front of him with bare feet in a white sun dress with green lace. He swallowed as he felt he place her hands on his chest while she rose onto her toes. She never broke eye contact as she still waited for him to move the extra few inches to her lips, but after what felt like an eternity Aimee placed her soft lips on his. _

_After her initial move, Dean placed his hands on her waist. He held her at her current height, giving him easy access to her lips and neck. Aimee's arms wrapped around his neck as her head rolled back to allow him the full length of her neck. His grip around her waist tightened as he lifted her easily and set her atop the table. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist holding him in place as her hands moved down to the hem of his shirt beginning to run up his smooth chest. _

_This moment was just as she'd imagined it. All the years they'd known each other they had never gotten this swept away. Usually they only shared chaste kisses and cuddling, never had Dean allowed himself to get this involved with his best friend. He'd always told himself that she deserved better. Aimee on the other hand had thought of this since she'd kissed him for the first time at sixteen. _

_They broke apart, breathless. Aimee rested her head against his chest taking in heavy breaths. Dean kept his hands laced through her soft curls. Slowly Aimee was able to slide off the table, her hand fisting the hem of his t-shirt, allowing her to pull him down the hall. At the door to her bedroom she let go, giving him the choice. She backed up to the bed, watching him the entire time. She could feel her lips swelling from his crushing kisses and thought the only solution would be to have his lips on hers again. _

_He took a step inside and in one swift movement had his shirt over his head, leaving it discarded on the floor. Aimee reached behind her, groping for the zipper to her dress and letting it slip down her body and pool at the floor. She felt like a blush had swept over her entire body at the thought of standing in her underwear in front of Dean. She watched as his hands moved down to his zipper and she realized that this was actually going to happen. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked as he lay on top of her, stroking her hair out of her face. Aimee could only nod her mouth too dry to form words. _

_Aimee rolled over, suddenly cold from the lack of sheets and a warm body at her side. She was still recovering from the previous hours of excitement and as she moved across the expanse of her bed she found that she was alone. A pit forming in her stomach at the thought of being treated like any other women Dean spent the night with. _

"_Dean," Aimee called out into the dark room. Her arm reached out across the bed, blindly searching for him. _

"_I'm here." He said from the open door. She switched the lamp on and her eyes fell on the phone in his hands. "Sorry if I woke you up."_

"_John?" He nodded as he moved back into the bed, allowing Aimee to wrap her arms around him. "When are you leaving?"_

"_I'm not." _

"_Dean, you can't ignore him. It'll just make him grumpier." _

"_Do you want me to go?" She pushed herself up on his chest, kissing his lips lightly before resting her head where his heart was. _

"_This can't last forever." She said her voice already heavy with sleep. He smoothed her hair down, holding her close to him. _

"_I love you," he whispered causing a smile to grace her lips lazily._

"_I know."_

"We had something good, Dean." Aimee said taking a few steps closer to him, weaving around a stack of tires. "Nothing is going to change because of this. I'm still the same girl."

"Aimee, all you ever wanted was normal. How is being a fallen angel normal?"

"Please, let's just talk about this." He began to walk away and Aimee felt like she was being ripped in two. "Did you mean what you said that night?"

Dean stopped, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Those three words he swore to never say, because he knew they meant nothing unless spoken to her. But with everything he'd been through and what she was going through, he couldn't mean it. Not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow made it impossible for him to attach strings to anyone, especially her.

He turned to stare at her blue eyes turned red with unshed tears. "Did you know then?"

Aimee shook her head, trying to control her breathing in order to contain her sobs. He watched her for a few more seconds and his gaze felt like it was burning wholes through her.

"I need to make a call." He said heading back into the house.

Aimee couldn't control her sobs any longer, doubling over with the force of them. Her hands covered her eyes as hot, salty tears streamed down her cheeks. Knees weak, she fell into a puddle on the oil stained ground. A hand came from behind her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. With what little strength she had, Aimee turned and buried her face into Castiel's chest allowing his arms to wrap around her shaking body.

**Please Review**


End file.
